Surprise!
by Suzi-14yrs
Summary: Sara and Grissom get a big surprise!...i now it's Cliché but i couldn't help it! rated T because i am Cautious.


Title: Surprise!

Author: Suzi

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing but if I did...

A/N: Well I have had time to think and well...this story really needed to be re-written so well I hope you like it. Also I would like to thank Suzy for helping me with...well everything. So thank you!

Surprise!

Chapter 1

The CSI lab was very quiet. The nightshift had finished all the night's assigned cases so far, and were waiting on results for some outstanding ones. Having only had a couple break-ins and a robbery, so naturally everyone was bored.

Catherine sat in the break room leafing through an older Cosmo magazine. It was outdated and getting dog-eared, but there was nothing else to read or do.

Greg, having finished up all the DNA work for the night was trying unsuccessfully to read over her shoulder at what he thought was an interesting article on 'Getting buns of steel,' while she repeatedly swatted his hand away every time he tried to pull it closer to gawk at the pictures.

Nick and Warrick, having nothing better to do, were playing their seemingly hundredth game of Fantasy Football league, and Nick was _still_ getting his ass kicked.

Sara was the only one trying to appear not bored as she stared at the cold case file, while tapping her pen against the table, but it had long ago lost her interest. She was in such a daze that she didn't hear Nick complain.

"Sara can you stop tapping that pencil? I am so going to loose this round," he said getting agitated.

Sara didn't pay any attention and kept on tapping her pen.

"SARA!" Nick shouted getting desperate.

"Huh?" Sara said snapping out of her daze.

"The pencil Sara, the pencil!" Nick nearly shouted.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," Sara said dropping the pencil. She then got up and moved next to Catherine on the couch, pushing Greg out of the way.

"Could this night get any slower?" Sara asked, as she sank back into to the break room couch.

Grissom was in his office surrounded by paperwork, he had been at it for hours and was seriously in need of some coffee.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me," a young voice said, while carrying a small backpack of luggage, from the airport baggage claim. She was about four and a half feet tall, had blue eyes, chocolate brown, shoulder length, curly hair and was wearing a frilly pink vest; even tall for her age, the innocence in her face told him she could be no older than seven.

"Yes?" The taxi driver asked, looking quite worried for the young girl getting in to his car. He was quickly relived to see a man follow her in.

The taxi driver was big built with a musky smell that lingered around him and the car. His clothes were scruffy with a mustard stain down the front, but he seemed quite friendly.

"Can you take us to...my mommy?" The young girl asked, looking at the taxi driver with big pleading blue eyes. The taxi driver's heart melted.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" The taxi driver asked.

The little girl's bottom lip quivered. Turning to the man with her she asked, "Uncle Matt, Where is my mommy?" The little girl appeared to be close to tears.

"Hey," Matt said "Hey sweetie what's with the tears? I know where your mom is, she is at the LVPD crime lab." The little girl looked up at her uncle and a small smile graced her face.

"Uncle Matt, how do you know?" The girl questioned.

"Magic, Rachel its all magic." Matt whispered, in response.

When he turned to give the cabbie directions, he realized they were already underway.

"To the LVPD crime lab, right?" The taxi driver asked while concentrating on the road ahead of him.

"Yeah." Matt said while making sure that Rachel had fastened her seatbelt.

The taxi driver thought for a second then turned round to girl. She was fidgeting in her seat; so, he kept on driving. The ride was silent except when the taxi driver asked her name.

"So sweetheart" he noticed she flinched at this "what is your name?"

The girl took a deep breath and replied sweetly. "Rachel"

"That's a pretty name...here we are...the LVPD crime lab...here is your change." The taxi driver rushed, as Matt and Rachel exited the car to walk into the building...but not before whispering thank you.

Rachel and Matt walked into the crime lab and up to the receptionist at the desk, who was staring into space. She wasn't paying a lot of attention to the young girl waiting to be assisted. So, Rachel finally made her presence known.

"Excuse me," Rachel said politely, her grandmother always told her to be polite, but when the receptionist ignored her she tried again, a little harsher, "Excuse me!"

"What _do_ you want?" the now irritated receptionist replied "Can't you see I am busy?"

Matt had had enough of this. "Doing _what_ may I ask?"

The receptionist sighed.

"Fine, fine who are you looking for, or are you here to report a crime? Because sweetheart that is downstairs in the police department"

Rachel smiled, "I am looking for my mommy, and do you know where I can find her?"

The receptionist smiled "Who would your mommy be?"

"A Sara Sidle, I was told I could find her here." Matt interrupted

A little shocked at what she had heard the receptionist pointed down the corridor to a brown door. "In the break room, that is where you'll find Sara. It is a slow night so she should be there."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled "And erm...is their a bathroom here, I really need to go pee."

"The bathroom is behind you." The receptionist smiled.

Rachel ran off to the bathroom without a word of thanks.

"I can't believe I lost again!" Nick grumbled, upset that he'd lost thirty dollars already that night. "I'm glad that we don't have slow night's often, because I'd be broke." Opening his wallet he pulled out the money, holding onto it tightly when handing it to Warrick.

"Nick, I won fair and square, so hand over the money," Warrick smiled, happy with his victory.

As if on cue Rachel walked into the break room leaving four surprised faces, and one very confused one.

"**MOMMY!**" Rachel said running to Sara and throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh god, Sweetie what are you doing here?"

"Uncle Matt brought me here!"

Sara looked up to see Matt in the doorway of the break room he smiled and mouthed, _'I'll tell you later.'  
_  
"Sara do you know this girl?" Catherine asked while sizing Rachel up.

"Yep." Was Sara's muffled reply as Rachel was hugging her tightly and telling her about her airplane flight.

"Well...who is she, girl?" Warrick asked; he'd spoken for the first time since Rachel walked in.

"My daughter" Sara said proudly.

"Your what?" Catherine asked not quite believing what she heard.

"My daughter" Sara said smiling. This time Catherine understood and her eyes grew wide; she looked back at Rachel and started to size her up again, but this time Rachel responded.

"I don't like your t-shirt, it's not pink"

"Rachel!" a firm voice said coming from behind, it was Grissom.

"Hi daddy" Rachel said giving him that 'I am soooo cute look,' Grissom tried to resist but failed, smiling, he walking over to pull her into a hug.

All Nick could do was stare wide-eyed and gape-jawed at the scene playing out in front of him.

Warrick had to sit down, it was just…weird, Sara Sidle a Mom? Gil Grissom a Dad. Warrick shock his head in confusion, but couldn't help smile at the Father-Daughter Interaction in front of him.

Pulling back from the long welcoming hug, Grissom said, "Apologize Rachel."

Looking down at the ground, with a sad expression on her face, she said, "Sorry daddy."

"Don't say sorry to me, you should be saying this to Catherine."

"And Rachel, not everyone likes wearing pink" Sara said while giving a questioning look to Grissom but only received a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sorry Catherine," Rachel said defeated.

"It's ok kiddo, and I do like pink, I'm just not aloud to wear it to work." Was Catherine's chirpy reply.

"Sara and Matt can you come to my office?" Grissom asked looking at them in turn. When he looked at Rachel, he smiled and said, "You can stay here and look after the boys."

"Hey!" Was Greg's protest as Grissom and Sara walked out of the room, followed closely by Matt.

After a lengthy silence Nick was first to speak, "So they did do it?"

Looking at the obvious result of that answer in a girl that closely resembled the two in question, Greg sighed in defeat asking, "Why does he get all the good chicks?"

Catherine chuckled while Nick finally handed over Warrick's money.

TBC


End file.
